Beautiful Rain
by Umie Solihati
Summary: Saat Karma merutuki kesalahannya karena mengabaikan acara ramalan cuaca yang ditonton sang ibu dan saat Manami yang terlambat pulang karena penelitian racun yang dibuatnya bersama Koro-sensei/"Terimakasih sudah melindungiku."/"Kau bukan gadis populer, kuper, dadamu juga tidak besar, tapi—"/ KarmaNamiFic, enjoy guys!


**Beautiful Rain**

 **Disclaimer: Matsui Yuusei**

 **Warning: OOC, TYPO, Dll**

 **Enjoys guys!**

.

.

Pemuda itu menatap langit hitam di atas sana. Dia menghela napas.

Hujan.

Harusnya dia tak mengabaikan ramalan cuaca yang ditonton ibunya tadi pagi, atau setidaknya dia mau membawa payung yang sudah disiapkan sang ibu.

Karma kembali merutuki kesalahannya yang membuatnya terjebak sendirian di sekolahnya ini. Semuanya sudah pulang dengan payung dan pasangan masing-masing. Sebenarnya dia bisa saja _nebeng_ pada Terasaka yang jones, tapi jalan ke rumah mereka berbeda arah jadi yah intinya cuma Terasaka aja yang ga laku karena yang lain sepayung berdua—uhuk.

Karena tak ada tanda-tanda hujan akan segera berhenti, pemuda berambut merah itu memutuskan menunggu hujan reda sambil duduk di lantai kayu itu.

 **Tap**

 **Tap**

 **Tap**

Jejak kaki terdengar oleh indra pendengarannya. Suara itu terdengar lebih dekat menuju kearahnya. Penasaran dengan si pencipta suara, Karma pun menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. Disana sudah berdiri gadis berambut kepang dua yang sedang tersenyum ramah ke arahnya.

"Okuda-san, kau belum pulang?" sapanya.

"Ah, hari ini aku memang ada penelitian tentang racun baru bersama Koro- _sensei_ , jadi pulang terlambat."

Karma mengangguk pelan.

"Lalu, kau bawa payung?" tanyanya penuh harap. Hey dia juga ingin segera pulang, untuk apa lama-lama disini. Hujan itu membuat udara sekitarnya dingin dan kalau dingin enaknya itu berada dibalik selimut dengan camilan dan cokelat panas—ah jangan lupakan game, itu rencana yang dipikirkan Karma. Tapi sayang semuanya hancur seketika kala Manami menggeleng pelan kecewa.

"Aku lupa membawa payungku, dan sepertinya Karma-kun juga." Pemuda itu hanya memberikan senyuman tipis saat si gadis sudah mengetahui kondisinya.

"Duduklah—" ujar Karma sambil menepuk tempat kosong disebelahnya.

"Hujannya tidak akan segera reda. Kasihan kakimu jika harus berdiri lama."

Manami melihat situasi.

Hujannya memang sangat deras. Dan dia setuju dengan pemuda itu tentang lamanya hujan ini akan berhenti. Gadis itu pun menghampiri Karma dan duduk disampingnya. Keduanya bersandar di dinding kayu dengan tatapan lurus ke depan, melihat turunnya air.

Cukup lama mereka melakukan hal itu tanpa interaksi sama sekali. Wajar sih gadis ini memang pendiam. Tapi sayang Karma bukan orang yang bisa diam dalam waktu lama baik secara lisan atau perilaku. Setidaknya dalam situasi ini dia harus memulai percakapan terlebih dulu. Otaknya mulai berpikir. Kira-kira percakapan apa yang cocok untuk gadis ini. Kimia? Kacamata? Imut—oh ok mungkin Kimia saja.

"Okuda-san."

"Yah?"

Gadis itu menjawab dengan cepat, diluar dugaan si pemuda.

Karma tersenyum, lalu melanjutkan kembali apa yang ingin diucapkannya.

"Selain membuat racun, kau juga pasti mempelajari hal baru dari Koro- _sensei_. Mungkin ke mesumannya."

Gadis itu sedikit terkikik geli mendengar kalimat Karma.

"Saat berdua terkadang dia keceplosan berbicara soal dada. Kalau sudah begitu Koro- _sensei_ akan minta maaf sambil memintaku melupakan hal itu."

Suasana yang hening mulai berubah. Ternyata jika di _pancing_ , Manami tidak se pendiam itu. Dia malah terlihat normal sama seperti gadis lainnya. Mungkin sifat pemalunya itu didasari karena takut untuk memulai komunikasi lebih dulu—mungkin. Karma kembali mendengarkan gadis itu.

"Dia selalu memberikan pelajaran tambahan. Walau terkadang sulit tapi dia selalu memberiku semangat."

Gadis itu tersenyum kembali, membuat Karma sedikit termenung. Pasalnya walau bibir tersenyum tapi wajahnya sangat jelas kelelahan. Karma tidak tahu sudah berapa banyak penelitian yang di praktekannya atau sudah berapa banyak buku yang dibaca, yang jelas Okuda Manami adalah gadis yang luar biasa.

"Kau sudah bekerja keras."

"Tidak, dibandingkan usaha Karma-kun, kerja kerasku masih belum sebanding."

Manami langsung menyahut, membuat Karma terdiam dan memutuskan untuk mendengarkan saja.

"Disaat semua nilai kelas E merosot, hanya Karma-kun yang berhasil naik, hebatnya lagi menduduki peringkat 2 dibawah Asano-kun."

"Bahkan nilai Kimia mu lebih baik daripada aku. Maka dari itu—"

Gadis berkepang dua itu mengalihkan pandangannya untuk menatap Karma. Sadar akan tatapan yang kini tertuju padanya dia pun menolehkan kepalanya, menatap balik _violet_ yang berada dibalik kacamata itu.

"Terimakasih sudah melindungi kelas E. Terimakasih juga sudah melindungiku. Aku akan lebih bekerja keras lagi agar bisa melindungi kelas ini. Ujian yang akan datang Karma-kun dan aku, juga semua teman-teman akan berjuang. Ayo berusaha."

Gadis itu lagi-lagi tersenyum. Begitu tulus, begitu indah. Semua kata-kata yang terucap entah kenapa masuknya kedalam hati, bukan telinga. Ini aneh, bahkan karena melihatnya Karma terhenyak seketika. Okuda Manami, gadis paling biasa di kelasnya ternyata begitu mengesankan.

Karma mengedipkan mata, lalu tersenyum tipis. Mungkin dia akan jadi patung jika terus menatap sang gadis. Hey itu bisa saja terjadi. Karma pernah mendengar legenda anak yang dikutuk ibunya jadi batu karena durhaka, bukan tidak mungkin kan dia juga bisa berubah jadi patung karena menatap keindahan didepan matanya secara berlebihan—ngintip-ngintip dikit mungkin ga ngaruh.

Mereka kembali pada posisi semula. Hujannya masih belum berhenti dan ternyata benar-benar lama.

"Masalah dengan kakek kemarin memang cukup merepotkan. Bahkan kau dan aku juga harus ikut bertanggung jawab."

"Iya, tapi kita belajar sesuatu dari hal itu."

Karma mengangguk setuju. Pemuda itu menghela napas.

"Okuda-san, kau gadis yang baik. Kau selalu tersenyum bahkan saat melakukan hal yang merepotkan kemarin."

Itu benar. Saat kejadian kemarin gadis ini terus tersenyum tanpa beban. Saat menghadapi anak-anak manja itu atau saat bermain drama dengannya juga. Dan masih banyak lagi momen gadis itu saat tersenyum. Padahal harusnya dia mengeluh seperti Hazama karena dia mendapat getah dari perbuatan yang tidak dilakukannya.

Karma kembali mengucapkan apa yang terbesit dipikirannya tentang gadis ini.

"Mungkin dari luar kau terlihat kaku. Sebenarnya kau juga sangat culun, tapi bagiku kau yang seperti itu terlihat manis."

"..."

"Jangan tersinggung, tapi mungkin nanti kau tidak akan jadi gadis populer yang disukai banyak pria. Kau bukan tipe gadis yang fashionable atau pandai bergaul, dadamu juga tidak besar, bahkan mungkin kau akan di manfaatkan karena kehebatanmu dalam bidang Kimia."

"Tapi aku yakin kau akan bahagia. Banyak hal baik dari dirimu dan—" Karma sejenak menggantungkan kalimatnya. Dia menatap kearah langit yang masih kelam.

"—lelaki yang menjadi pendamping hidupmu pasti sangat beruntung." Pemuda itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya dengan sebuah senyuman. Senyuman yang entah berarti apa.

"Jangan mengejek yah karena aku mengata—" Kalimatnya terputus kala melihat Manami disampingnya yang sedang terkantuk-kantuk. Bahkan tubuhnya sempat oleng jika tak segera ditahan oleh tangan Karma.

"Ini bukan waktu dan tempat yang tepat untuk tidur," ujarnya pelan. Setelah yakin tubuh gadis itu tidak akan oleng, Karma melepaskan pegangannya sejenak. Dia membuka blazer hitamnya, lalu dipakaikan pada tubuh Manami. Udara dingin bisa mengusik kenyamanan tidurnya.

Tangannya bergerak pelan menuju kepala berkepang itu. Menariknya lebih dekat pada bahu lalu menyandarkannya disana. Untuk sesaat Karma kembali melihat wajah gadis itu.

Wajah damai.

Imut.

Dan bibirnya itu penyandang _uke kisser_ terbaik di kelas E. Karma berpikir ragu.

 _Uke kisser_ terbaik, benarkah?

Perlukah dia mencobanya?

Gadis ini bahkan terlihat belum pernah berpacaran. Tapi gadis lugu biasanya selalu mengejutkan dan lebih agresif sih.

Karma menggelengkan kepalanya. Sejak kapan dia jadi mesum? Ah iya mungkin karena hujannya terlalu lama jadi tekanan udara mempengaruhi otaknya dan—blablablabla.

Biarkanlah si Karma cari alasan. Jari saya pun sudah cukup lelah, jadi mari kita akhiri fanfic ini. Sampai jumpa dengan fanfic KarmaNami yang lainnya, byeeeeee.

End.


End file.
